The Power Keeper: The Crystalline Guardian
by The Power Keeper
Summary: Join Sapphire, the Power Keeper of 1000 years of the past, with the rest of the past generation of the Elements of Harmony and see the history of Equestria through her and her friends' eyes. Venture 1000 years into the past and view her life, the life of vanquishing Equestria's darkest villains, viewing the fall of the Crystal Empire, and much more...
1. Rise of the Crystalline Guardian Pt 1

-Chapter I- The Rise of the Crystalline Guardian Pt. 1

-The Crystal Empire, Equestria

-15th of March, 1008 A.D.

-6:30 A.M.

-Sapphire

I layed on my bed, waiting for I did not know what. The only knowledge I had of the events that were to take place were the soon arrival of one of my instructor, Sir Star Swirl and our daily lessons in magic. Recently we have been focusing on wards and how they work, as well as other spells that majored in the art of defensive magic.

My mind gradually wondered away into its personal reality within my memories. I imagined myself back before I had even considered entering Princess Celestia's School of Magic. I pictured myself as I am now, walking through open Equestria alone, rather than reality of the past when I was but a young filly. I sighed at the memory of the relief of fillyhood ignorance, without need to know so much about the world, but just happy and content with existing within it alone. These memories warmed my heart with feelings of joy washing away the worries of the present, that is, until I was 6...

My name is Sapphire, just as any other Crystalline Equestrian, dwelling in the Crystal Empire. Though I wasn't being affected personally yet, rumors have been travelling about that the cluster of homes and buildings, constantly bathed in the lighthearted atmosphere of love that emanated from families and friends throughout the kingdom, King Sombra was growing rather fierce and randomly would burst into laughter. His rule has been doubted often recently, and although I never supported him exactly, it still sets worry in the air. Some say his sanity is dwindling away, others say he is only nearing the end of a long-planned goal, setting light to his giddiness and gaiety. Either way, this did not prove to be a seemingly positive future for the empire. I sighed at the worst-possible circumstances that penetrated my thoughts, forcing their way through into my mind despite my efforts to push them aside.

For awhile I occupied myself by looking through my crytalline hoof at object around the room, tinted the bright-blue of my body and of a somewhat distorted shape of their normal state, until I heard a short series of knocks on the door of my home.

"Sapphire? Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." I replied. As I got up from my cushioned bed in the corner of the one-roomed house, I stopped and lowered my head next to the ear of my scaled friend, Faith. "Faith, come. It is nearly the break of dawn."

"I still don't see why _I _must be awake at such an early hour," the blue baby messenger dragon complained a_s_ she arose, "you are always saying a youthful dragon at an age such as mine should always get as much sleep as he or she can."

"I also always tell you to go to rest earlier in the day, rather than staying up near the middle of the night such as you do."

"Doing only what it is that I am assigned to do." She stated in rebuttal.

"True, and I am very grateful for what it is you do, too." I sighed. "Alright, you may rest for awhile longer. I shall grant you another hour, how is that?"

She smiled at her verbal victory. "Very much appreciated. Thank you Sapphire."

I couldn't help but let loose a slight giggle at her as she yawned before curling back into a ball and closing her eyes. I quieted myself as she drifted back to sleep, indicated by her breathing lightening, and grew slower with each inhale and exhale. The tranquility of sleep seemed like a pleasant time, though I ignored the thoughts of going back to bed to avoid temptation. With a sigh I turned back to the direction of the door where Star Swirl waited.

"I apologize, Star Swirl." I said softly as to not awake Faith. I opened the door to reveal the kindhearted face of the elder unicorn. He wasn't from the Crystal Empire, which was shown obviously through his looks as not being a crystal pony, but a plain coat of black and a gray beard. He looked at me with his aged, yellow eyes filled with years of wisdom and experience at life and smiled. I had known Star Swirl my entire life, though I was Celestia's student in magic, who lived across the country in Canterlot, Star Swirl was the one who taught me most of what I knew in magic. This was mainly due to my unwillingness to leave the Crystal Empire and its extensive knowledge within the library in the city. However I often would either leave to Canterlot to visit her or vice versa. When we couldn't meet one of Celestia's closest friends, who was Star Swirl, would care for me and be the one to enlighten me.

"You're fine, although after our lesson Celestia said she'd like to see you in Canterlot."

I gasped with excitement. "Really?" I said, unable to contain my giddiness. It was somewhat rare to go to Canterlot, Celestia was always so busy having to deal with the responsibilities of ruling an entire country, as well as dealing with the rulers of the lands that surrounded Equestria. I smiled brightly, about to dash out of the room to complete our lesson as soon as possible.

"Calm yourself, calm yourself," He said with a chuckle, "if you wish to finish you must keep with my pace, I couldn't go much faster if I tried."

"Yes sir." I said, eventually settling down. I couldn't wait to go back to Canterlot, although it hadn't been long since I was last there, it was still fun, and I was able to learn from the Princess directly. It wasn't that I had anything against Star Swirl, but I looked up to Celestia as something like a sort of role-model. My happyness immediately disappeared when the worst possibilities entered my mind for reasons she'd like to see me. _Did I do something wrong? Could it be bad?_ I grew more anxious the more I contemplated on it.

I did my best to restrain my fear as we treaded across the brick pathways of the city to where Star Swirl's residence layed. I wasn't sure if I was to be nervous or excited, for I found it strange to be told of traveling to Canterlot to visit the princess, rather than following the usual routine where Star Swirl tells me of this news as we finish, telling me to head for the train station just before I take my leave. This change must've been for an explicit reason. It must've been a special occasion of some sort, whether it be bad or good, to abandon the normality of the process. Contemplating upon this idea worried me more, causing my anxiety to rise with each passing moment, the longer I thought about it.

This way of thinking was but one fault in my unique way of thought, for once I had mentally discovered a negative reason for an event, I couldn't help but cling to the thought, and I would be unable to push the idea aside, allowing me no peace of mind whatsoever. I remembered that we were still moving onward, while my mentor led. I shook my head to clear my mind, getting the nerves to ask of the situation.

"...Sir?" I asked.

"Sapphire, you have no need to call by 'sir', address me as though I am a friend. Unless, of course, you do not wish to see me in that sort of light. I guess it doesn't make a difference to me, so if that is the case you can call me as such."

"Yes sir-er-Star Swirl."

I heard his slight chuckle. "Like I said, it doesn't make a difference to me, I was just informing you that you may...as I have so many times already."

"Forgive me Star Swirl, it is just difficult to do so with such a legendary being such as yourself." I said apologetically. I admired his patience with me and my habits.

"What was it you were about to ask, Sapphire?"

"Oh! Yes, would you happen to know...just what the reason was that Princess Celestia wished to see me?" I asked, quickening myself so that I was to his side, keeping an equeal pace to his.

He stopped suddenly, then turned his head towards me in a confused manner. Then closed his eyes and smiled, a sign that, I had figured out awhile before, meant that he understood, or at least believed he knew. "Sapphire, why you must dread on everything possible still dumbfounds me. I wouldn't worry, little one, for Celestia is not normally the bearer of negative news. I think you're worrying unneededly."

"But what if I'm not?"

He smiled again. "Sapphire, I command you to stop your dreading any longer, for our next lesson awaits...or rather, your test." He said with a chuckle.

I swallowed hard. "Test? What do you mean 'test'? Did you already inform me? Oh, I should've prepared-!"

"Sapphire!" He cut me off, "Do not worry, for I believe this will be an examine that will be difficult to fail. Especially since it's more of a review."

"Review?"

"Yes, just to go over and make sure that we have mastered the spells that I have educated you."

I relaxed as I let out a loud sigh. This, I thought I could surpass without much difficulty. Finally as we walked up to the grand, heavy doors of Star Swirl's home, I was shocked to see an obstacle course of a sort to be revealed from the other side.


	2. Rise of the Crystalline Guardian Pt 2

-Chapter II- The Rise of the Crystalline Guardian Pt. 2

-The Everfree Forest, Equestria

-15th of March, 1008 A.D.

-6:45 A.M.

-Celestia

No discussion took place between the sisters as they tread the dark terrain of the Everfree Forest to where their destination lied. A destination of which Princess Luna had not known. The only sounds that could be heard by the two were those of the forest itself, the animals making their usual croaks, hoots, and barks; the mysterious noises reverberating through the thick air without a source of which it came; and the hoofsteps of the princesses themselves.

After awhile of traversing the dark woods, Luna finally broke the silence, "Tia...does this have to do with mother or father?" She asked sadly. The mere mentioning of their recently deceased parents struck pain into Celestia's heart, memories flowing into her mind of their presence. Memories that will eventually fade if not kept dear constantly and will never have the opportunity to occur again.

"Here." Celestia said aloud to Luna, not willing to answer her question. She could sense her sister's confusion, she displayed it in a way it was nearly impossible to not notice. Celestia couldn't reveal the secret she now possessed, not to her sister, not to anyone. She sighed, trying to find a way to avoid speaking the truth with any severe consequences.

"Sister, what is 'here'? We are in the middle of the Everfree Forest, not that I'm doubting your sense of direction..." she paused, looking around at the scene surrounding them, "...but I don't see anything here." Celestia couldn't find a response. "Tia?"

"What I'm about to reveal to you, my sister, is a family secret that I think now you shall know." She said as her horn began to glow. The ground began to shake, and split apart before them, revealing a large cavern, which Luna had never before seen. When its opening was large enough for even a dragon to enter, the tremor ended, and the ground stopped its movements. Celestia took a pleasure in seeing her sister's astonishment upon seeing the vast cave, just as she always had. The two were always close, and she adored her younger sister and loved amazing her. She smiled, which almost instantly disappeared as she began walking towards the inside of the cavern with Luna hurrying to her side.

As she was walking towards the centerpiece of the scenery, Celestia began to feel a presence watching her, although she could not see it, she could sense it following behind them. Upon beholding the wonder sealed within, Luna gasped, "The Tree of Harmony..."

Celestia listened to the tinkling that the sparkling of the crystal tree gave off as she inspected every beautiful detail of the natural wonder, from each branch, each holding an Element of Harmony, the sun and moon engraved into the trunk, to the center of the entire structure, the star of which resembled Sapphire's cutie mark, to which she flew to, parting it with her magic. She looked back at Luna, still scanning the area for any sign of their observer, as the symbol glowed.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked, flying towards her sister.

"We have managed to discover the only means by which we can defeat Discord, and free the citizens of Equestria." She falsely explained. As she removed the Elements from their places in the Tree, she continued, "even without these Elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic." The Element of Magic was released, and together, the Elements of Harmony all hovered around the two flying near the tree as the elder sister finished, "As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here."

The two landed, and began to leave the Tree's cavern. "Tia, where exactly is the Element of Courage? I saw its branch, but the Element is missing..." Luna asked.

"It," Celestia told her, "is already back at Canterlot."

"Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me everything, sister? What else is happening that I do not know of?"

"I've told you everything Luna. Discord needs to be stopped, and the Elements will aid us in doing so."

"So how come you've already acquired the Element of Courage?" Luna asked as they quitted the cave, heading north to where their home was, and where they'd be expecting Sapphire to arrive.

"That, Luna, is something I'll have to explain later. For now, we must take haste, for we are expecting company soon, and we must prepare for their arrival."

"Tia?"

"A dear friend of ours." She explained with a smile.


	3. Dusk Shine

-Chapter III- Dusk Shine

-The Crystal Empire, Equestria

-15th of March, 1008 A.D.

-6:40 A.M.

-Sapphire

After 10 minutes spent with Star Swirl explaining the course, I did my best to prepare myself for the exam. I went through the processes of the workings of each spell Star Swirl mentioned would be needed for the course, listing them as he walked me through it, as well as a few extras I may have needed if my attempt were to go awry, and what was needed to use them. I must have repeated everything to myself at least a dozen times.

_Teleportation, transportation, camouflage, telekinesis, offensive maneuvers, and, most importantly, shields. Shields are the main subject._ I had assumed shields and other defensive spells were the main reason and topic of this obstacle course. I didn't know why, but I felt that the course and my being sent to Canterlot afterwords were for whatever reason were connected. However, I couldn't fail this test of my skills, for I could sense this exact one had another purpose other than just testing myself. That reason, I couldn't find.

I took a deep breath as I slowly trotted to the beginning of the track. I nervously dug one of my front hooves into the ground, then looked to Star Swirl, who gave a reassuring nod and smile. I closed my eyes, bracing myself, and, without thinking, charged forward. The mechanisms were powered by Star Swirl's magic, sending a variety of targets and supposed threats into my view in various sizes and forms.

The first thing that I was to target was a mass of red apples, sent flying into the air spinning. Without thinking, I sent a group of beams at each piece of fruit. I didn't stop to admire my work as it began raining applesauce down where the apples flew, but instead continued forward. I turned right around a corner to advance, met by a barrage of small bales of hay, each one didn't stop until met by my magic, which I used to throw at each other. I dodged every clump of hay that either was falling or was in my path.

I stopped only for a second to catch my breath as I reached an upwards slope. I looked up to see what it was that I was up against to find numerous barrels rolling towards me at frighteningly high speed. My first reaction was teleporting myself past the rolling barrels, causing them to completely going past me. I ran onward, randomly changing angles in the direction my goal was as to avoid any unexpected obstacles. When I stopped again I found myself in a somewhat open area compared to the considerably narrow path I had been following prior.

I looked around, scanning my surroundings for what it was I was supposed to either dodge or attack next. After a time of silence, I became worried. "Star Swirl?" As I called out his name, two bales of hay of substantial size glided over the floor on either side of me, as though they were to smash me between them. My mind raced and I couldn't decide what spell to use, so I quickly created a shield that resembled a bubble. A "bubble ward" as Star Swirl had called it. As the hay made contact with my ward, they simply crashed into it. Hay exploded from the two bales and hay was scattered everywhere in both large and small clumps.

I was about to go on before realizing that the other side of which I came was blocked by the wall of Star Swirl's training room. Confused, I went over the list again in my mind: _teleportation, transportation, camouflage, telekinesis, offensive maneuvers, and shields..._ I found myself baffled. "We still haven't done camouflage, sir!" I didn't get a response at first.

"Ready, Sapphire?" There was a hint of humor in the elder equestrian's voice.

"For what, exactly?" As soon as I asked, I knew what was going to be the answer, so, as a rebuttal, I used my magic to camouflage myself. It was a simple process of reflecting light off of my body, so that I was impossible to spot, even with magic, seeing as how I didn't use a normal invisibility spell, where the magic itself coated me and made me _appear_ invisible.

"Alright Sapphire, here I come!" Said a familiar voice that wasn't Star Swirl's. Almost as soon as she said it, Dusk Shine jumped in over the walls of the course. Although she wasn't as advanced as I was in the art of magic, she had always been extremely clever, and always was able to use her surroundings to her full advantage. She always had a plan.

I smiled, giggling. "Alright, Dusk Shine, catch me if you can!" I teased.

She grinned. Her horn glowed as she closed her eyes, and I quickly understood what she was trying to do, she was using the only advanced spell that she knew, she was trying to detect me. She took a step forward to get to a closer proximity to me, that way she could be able to find me easier. I did my best to keep my distance from her as she moved around, keeping my gaze upon her. I mirrored every step she took, so that the space between us never increased or decreased, but stayed the same, seeing as how this was all I needed.

My plan failed due to a small clump of hay that was lying on the ground, which was crushed and dispersed upon my hoof crushing it. It made a quiet _crush_, which I hoped would have been the end of it, but unfortunately, Dusk Shine heard it, and she jerked her head in the direction of the sound. Her eyes opened, revealing her pink crystalline eyes. The amusement in her expression showed that she knew exactly where I was as she watched the hay shift under my hooves.

She began to run towards me, and I panicked and teleported myself behind her, revealing my location entirely. She turned around swiftly, finding me again without my invisibility. I stood there, smiling at her victory. We both laughed as she chased me throughout the course and, once we were out, around the room. Although she repeatedly nearly tagged me, I evaded her attempts constantly, exhausting me quickly, and before long I was gasping for breath when she at last caught me. She, too, was out of breath, and together we collapsed on the ground, sending stray hay flying away from us in all directions.

"You're...clever..." She said between breaths, "...doing whatever...that was..."

"...reflecting...light" I explained.

She swallowed hard before getting up. She reached out a hoof for me to grab to get up myself, which I gladly did. "You have to teach me how to do that sometime."

"Gladly." I looked behind my friend, to where Star Swirl was, walking towards us. "How was that, sir- er...Star Swirl?"

"Well done, Sapphire." He chuckled, then started to look confused, looking around the room as though he was searching for something. "Is Faith back at your home?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Oh, okay. For a moment I was beginning to worry. Isn't she usually with you during lessons such as this?"

"Yes, but I allowed her to sleep in a while longer."

He nodded, acknowledging my words. "Well, you may want to awake her." He continued by using his magic to flash four train tickets to Canterlot before me. I took them with my own and replacing his purple magic surrounding the items with my own turquoise aura. "Four?" I spoke up again. Without a word, he turned his head and smiled at me. After a second or two of Dusk Shine and I staring at each other in confusion, I realized what the extra ticket was for.

"Faith! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I joyously sped through my home, hopping about as Faith gradually got up from where she lied. She walked to my bed in our room, sleepy-eyed and shuffling her feet as she walked.

"What happened?" She asked, confused.

I stopped in front of her. "We're going to Canterlot!"

She rubbed her eyes of sleep and stretched to wake herself out of her sleep-like trance. She giggled. "You seem a lot more happier than usual, even when we're about to depart for Canterlot. Are these under different circumstances?"

"Yes, very much so." Without a word, she looked to me for an explanation. "Dusk Shine and Star Swirl are coming with us!" Faith blinked once or twice before looking at me with wide eyes.

"Really? That's great!" She exclaimed, a wide smile traveling across her face with her eyes still half-open with exhaustion.

"Come on, let's pack." I said, using my magic to lift Faith on my back, then carrying her to our room. I set her on her small bed beside mine so that she could help me gather the necessities for our routine visit.

Before long, I had everything that I usually had in my possession when making such trips to Princess Celestia's castle just as Faith did her. After counting out the contents of my luggage twice and having Faith check hers before leaving our home, we walked to where Dusk Shine lived so that we could meet Star Swirl at the train station together. Faith was once again on my back, now wide awake and just as ecstatic as I was and eating a small amethyst that consisted of her breakfast. As I trotted along down the street where Dusk Shine was waiting at her own home, I felt as though I was being watched. Now considerably later in the morning where the sun was well up in the sky, other Crystal Equestrians were now walking about the streets and were carrying a plethora of different items that they were to bring to either their shops or homes. Usually whenever I passed by another, they would smile or say "hello" in a pleasing and benign tone, such as the way of this city. Though large, everyone in the Crystal Empire were always kind to one another and, more often than not, related in one way or another.

The feeling of another watching me pierced into my back, and I turned to search for the cause, but to no avail. I turned back and continued to walk. I grew nervous as the feeling lingered, poking at my presence, and I couldn't help but mentally wriggle under the feeling, trying not to show my worry so that Faith wouldn't too fear the phantom in case it was nothing but my imagination, which was a very plausible cause. I sighed.

"Is something wrong Sapphire?" Faith asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just...excited is all." I replied.

I heard her laugh quietly as she stretched herself along my back. "Is this the first time Dusk Shine is coming with us? I don't remember her ever coming along to Canterlot before."

I used the question to keep my mind off of the feeling. "Yeah, I don't she has even left The Crystal Empire before. You should have been there to see her reaction. She was so thrilled."

"I can imagine!" She said, sitting up. "I mean, it would have to be really bad to have lived your entire life in the same place the whole time, with your best friend leaving every once in a while so far south."

"True...I can't wait to introduce her to Princess Celestia!" I exclaimed joyously. Dusk Shine was possibly even more excited about the occasion than me. She was already packed, and looked as though she were about to explode with excitement. "Are you ready?" I asked with a laugh. She gave a quick nod and a large smile. I especially wanted to see Princess Luna again, but since she has recently begun to learn everything about being a princess of Equestria, we haven't been able to do as much as we did when I was but a filly.

"Sapphire! Faith!" Dusk Shine yelled, sprinting to us with all her might. She was moving so fast she couldn't stop in time and sped past us, sliding for a few feet before turning around and trotting to us instead, laughing in an embarrassed manner.

"Excited?" I asked.

"Yes, very much so." She responded with a nod and wide grin.

"I could tell." Faith said, jumping off of my back.

"Girls!" I heard in the distance. I looked in the direction of Star Swirl's voice to see him gesturing for us to hurry.

I turned to Faith and Dusk Shine. "Come on, we should hurry."

The Train Station was considerably empty, especially compared to most days in the Crystal Empire, where one could barely navigate their way through the city without traffic. However, where we were there were only a few others. I looked around, having the sensation of being watched again, and someone cloaked entirely in black, staring at me. I turned back to Star Swirl, still weary of the Equestrian's presence. "Star Swirl, do you know him?" I asked, pointing a hoof in the stranger's direction.

"Who, Sapphire?"

"Tha-" I started, but when I looked over to him, he was gone. "Oh, nevermind...I guess it was just my imagination." I said. I nearly jumped when I saw him again, staring at me.

"Hey Sapphire, what're you looking at?" Dusk Shine asked. I again pointed a hoof to the stalker without averting my gaze so he wouldn't disappear. When I did this, he started towards us.

"Star Swirl?" I called for him again.

"Hmm?" I heard. After what I assumed turning in the direction Dusk Shine and I were looking in, he, without hesitation, spoke again, "Sapphire, Faith, Dusk Shine, would you please get into the train?" I turned to do as he ordered, but looked back to see the stranger quicken his pace while joined by a second man who, unlike the first, wasn't cloaked, but had a coal-black coat. I sat down, followed by Faith then Dusk Shine. Star Swirl came in shortly after. A shrieking whistle blew and a great deal of smoke was expelled from the train before we began moving out of the station. I watched out the window as we departed just before they reached us. The first said something to the woman standing beside the tracks to collect tickets, who shook her head and pointed a hoof to the train. The stranger seemed angered, turned to his partner, then shot a menacing gaze at us before turning to leave. I felt as though the fearful gaze was to be directed at me.

"Those were King Sombra's men..." I said, remembering a book I once owned about the Crystal Empire.

"Why were they following us?" Faith asked Star Swirl.

"I...don't think they were following us. I wouldn't worry about it." He said with a comforting smile. I could sense his lying. There was something that he was trying to keep hidden. Something that had to do with those men. But, seeing as how Star Swirl was trying to keep it concealed, I played along and acted as though I, too, was clueless about the situation.

At last, just as I suspected, Dusk Shine's eagerness got the best of her, "I can't believe I'm going to the royal city of Canterlot!" She exclaimed, "Thank you so much Sir Star Swirl." She said, slightly bowing her head.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Please, just call me Star Swirl, Dusk Shine. Nothing more is needed."

She gave a quick nod, then began to shake with anticipation. Just as the Crystal Empire, the worries about the mysterious men were behind me, and I looked forward to be able to visit the Royal Sisters, especially now with my best friend. As I looked out the window, I happily watched the trees fly past the windows, quickly obstructing the warm sunlight that filled the crystalline train cars only for a second, causing them to glisten constantly. The snow, too, glittered from the sky, each reflecting a miniscule glitter of sunlight that made the land itself seem to sparkle with life.

"So where will I be staying?" Dusk Shine asked.

"Hopefully," I answered, "in the castle's chambers just as I do."

"Most likely." Star Swirl spoke up. "If I know Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they will show only the kindest hospitality to you. I highly doubt they'd do anything less than allowing you residence in their home."

"I'm really glad you're able to accompany us, Dusk Shine." I said joyously.

"Sapphire, are you sure you feel alright?" Faith asked again, "you seemed freaked out when you saw that man."

"I'm sure, Faith. You needn't worry, but I appreciate it." I said with a tender smile. In return she gave a worried grin.

I turned back to the window the view the beauty of the landscape, slowly transforming from the snowy tundra of northern Equestria to the warmer, greener, sunnier lands of the rest of the world. A sudden comfort washed over me, and I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, not to fall asleep, but rather to rest. My vision flashed black and red as the sun shone on me and after awhile I opened my eyes again, but was temporarily blinded by the bright light of the car, an effect that lasted not long at all.

I blinked a few times to dissipate the sensation, then noticed Faith sleeping beside me, curled around one of my hooves. I turned to Dusk Shine. "Was I asleep?"

She nodded, "but not for long, its only been a few minutes." She leaned over so that she saw Faith lying next to me. "I guess Faith was tired too." She said with a light laugh.

I looked back out the window of the train car to see Canterlot in the distance, clinging onto the mountain that it always has. "There it is!" I quietly, though excitedly, said, pointing a hoof in the direction of the large city. Dusk Shine joined me in basking in the very sight of it. I looked down and noticed that the tracks were no longer on the ground either, so we were at quite a height as to reach it. We were heading sharply southwest, and where I sat I looked west, allowing me to view the city from afar. Even at the distance we were from it, Canterlot still looked as beautiful and regal as ever.

I peered to the other side of the car, looking out into the distance through its windows to see the land stretch east. I looked at an angle to see southwards, able to see a large apple grove a distance away south of the city. I realized something when I returned my gaze back to Faith. "Where's Star Swirl?" I asked Dusk Shine.

"He said he'd be right back. He noticed you and Faith were asleep and left."

"Which way did he go?" I asked, curious. Dusk Shine pointed a hoof up the train. As I was just about to get up from where I sat, carefully maneuvering myself in a way that wouldn't wake Faith, Star Swirl entered through the car's door, using his magic to hold a silver platter.

"Here you are," he whispered, "here Sapphire, I was expecting you and Faith to still be asleep." He said, placing a substantial sized ruby near Faith, a plate of crystal corn for Dusk Shine, and a bowl of crystal berries for me, these exquisite delicacies were our favorite dishes of The Crystal Empire.

"Thank you, Star Swirl." I said graciously, watching as Dusk Shine did the same. Dusk Shine lifted her crystal corn with her magic while I sat my bowl beside me. Returning my gaze to Canterlot, which was now much closer. We gradually spiraled up around the mountain on the tracks that led to our destination, and at each time we were able to even catch a glimpse of the city from behind the land formation, I saw more and more detail. I saw Princess Luna and Princess Celestia flying to the city from the southeast, where the Everfree Forest lies. The nearer to Canterlot we became, the more Equestrians I noticed about, from pegasi flying about to unicorns holding a plethora of things. Just as The Crystal Empire does, a large castle looms over Canterlot, where the Royal Sisters take up residence. Dusk Shine joined in my amazement.

Though I've been there countless times, I never remembered seeing so much at once. Sights I had always taken for granted, I assume. The train slowly came to a stop once we rode towards the train station of Canterlot, and with a screech and a collection of blows from its whistle, our train came to a complete stop. Slowly the passengers, mainly consisting of merchants and other artisans, began to leave, emptying out the train. Soon it was just the four of us. I woke up Faith, setting her on my back, and took my bowl of crystal berries with my magic while Dusk Shine took her stuff with her, gathered up in saddlebags that she strapped to her back similar to my own, but instead of my cutie mark of a magical star on the sides, it was her cutie mark, a heart.

As we got off the train I noticed a bulky man waiting at the station, appearing intimidated. He was yellow with a corn cob as a cutie mark. He looked at me and smiled, then returned to his waiting.

"Sapphire, come on!" I heard Dusk Shine say excitedly from afar. I turned to where her voice came and saw that her and Star Swirl were a distance away from Faith and I, awaiting us to catch up with them. I galloped towards them, and met them as they began walking again. Dusk Shine curiously gaze in awe at everything that was the capital of Equestria.

"How is it, Dusk Shine?" Faith asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I removed the ruby from my saddle and gave it to her, then carefully putting the bowl of berries in its place, trying to keep it from spilling over.

"It's...amazing..." She said slowly, awestricken. "Though, I find it peculiar that everyone is so..."

"Plain?" I guessed.

"Yeah, nothing here really...sparkles. But it's still beautiful nevertheless." She did have a point. None of the Equestrians nor their homes or structures were as marvelous as those from The Crystal Empire. Crystalline Equestrians were somewhat transparent and had a crystal-like coat, whereas the rest of Equestria was somewhat bland, having typically only one color body and manes that didn't shimmer in the sunlight. Their cultures, habits, professions, even food and all the such were completely different.

"Yes, they, just as I, don't exactly stand out physically as Crystalline Equestrians do, but they are just as unique and wondrous each in their own ways." Star Swirl said. Dusk Shine had never questioned why he always had looked so different, but I had always guessed that she just didn't want to question it, fearing that he might became self-aware.

"As do I. Unfortunately there are no crystal messenger dragons. It'd be nice to shine as brightly and colorfully as the gems I eat do though." Faith added, jumping off my back again.

While Dusk Shine gawked at the sights of Canterlot, I turned my attention to the sentries about Canterlot, scattered as they stand guard for a threat I couldn't guess. It wasn't often that Canterlot was attacked, causing the guards to go on high alert, but since it was the world's capital, it was usually the first place to be attacked. One guard specifically, however, caught my attention. At first I was blinded by the silver light gleaming off of his armor, but when I inspected the source, my pace slowed. He was of a deep red body and a black mane with a cracked silver round shield for a cutie mark. He bore the silver armor, which meant he was of a higher rank than most soldiers, who had a bronze set with black trimmings, while the silver had decorative golden trimmings. His helmet had been smashed, dented, and damaged in so many other ways that it seemed nearly unrepairable, yet he still wore it proudly. He turned his brown eyes to me and nodded in a smile in greeting. He pointed a hoof ahead of me, which I also took as a greeting, but when I rose a hoof to wave back, I was stopped short when I walked into a lamppost.

He winced as my vision blurred only for a second. Embarrassed, I trotted away as fast as I could, meeting up with Faith, Dusk Shine and Star Swirl. "Are you alright, Sapphire?" Dusk Shine asked as I rubbed my forehead where I had hit the pole.

"Yeah." I said with an embarrassed laugh. We continued to where Princess Celestia's castle looms over the rest of Canterlot. Dusk Shine marveled at the multiple towers that sprouted from the structure. As the guards granted us entry through the doors leading into the castle, we were met by two more, who guided us to Princesses Celestia and Luna's throne room, which we found to be empty. Suddenly the worst possible cases entered my mind again.

"Well..." Star Swirl mumbled uncertainly, "I guess we're early."

"Actually, you're perfect." Princess Celestia said as she entered the room behind us, followed by Luna. Luna and I exchanged joyous smiles as she passed me by, then nodded in greeting to Dusk Shine and Faith. "I do apologize, my sister and I were on an errand, so I caused us to be the ones late."

"Sapphire, why don't you show Dusk Shine to her room? She'll be staying next door to you." Star Swirl asked.

"Yes sir." I replied. "Er...Star Swirl." I stammered, to which he bellowed a slight chuckle beneath his breath. "Come on Dusk Shine." I said, gesturing for her and Faith to follow me.

Not a moment after we went through the heavy doors leading to the throne room, Dusk Shine spoke up. "So that was Princess Celestia?" She asked, to which I nodded. "And she was the one who helped you through..." She trailed off, though I knew what it was that she was referencing. I nodded again, trying not to think about the dreadful event.

"Sapphire, we are here to escort you to your room." A guard in golden armor with a sun and moon engraved on his helmet, signifying him as an elite, followed by two silver-ranked guards, told me in a gruff voice as we walked away from the doors to the throne room.

"How...come?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Currently Canterlot is under royal lockdown, therefore anyone who is either royalty or is considered high-priority is to be watched over at all times."

At this point I didn't know what to think. "Who informed you we were high-priority?"

"We have orders directly from Princess Celestia to watch over you and your party." I didn't have anything to respond with, so I allowed him and his group to escort us. Faith had climbed on my back and Dusk Shine walked beside me as we were guided through the maze-like corridors of the castle. The elite guard walked in front of us and the two silver-ranks followed us on either side, keeping us from going astray.

"What's going on?" Faith asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure _what's_ going on...but obviously it has to be something big. Otherwise, we wouldn't be watched by an elite sentry and two silver-ranked soldiers...right?" I replied in a barely audible whisper.

"Let's just play along, maybe we'll find out what it is exactly that's going on." Dusk Shine offered.

"Or we could just ask him." Faith said simply. Before we could stop her, she looked at the elite sentry and asked, "do you know what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He replied without looking back at us.

"The high security, the royal lockdown, everything." I explained.

"Recently Princess Celestia has been having troubles dealing with Discord." The guard on our left answered.

"_The _Discord? Like the god of disharmony Discord?" I asked. He nodded.

"What happened?" Dusk Shine asked.

"Recently Discord has been causing havoc across Equestria. His most recent 'game' ended with Las Pegasus upside-down, while the residents within it were left to use their teeth to cling desperately to the floating island while the ground was nearly 50 feet below them."

"Why didn't they_ fly_ to safety? Like a pegasus?" Faith asked.

"He removed their wings." The elite sentry told us. "No injuries, clean removal, as though they never had them in the first place."

I grimaced at this, "that's...scary..."

Dusk Shine nodded. "If he can do that...then who knows what else he's capable of?"

"Here." The elite said blankly. He nodded toward the two doors side-by-side.

"Um...thank you for...escorting us across the hall!" Faith said to the guards. Without a word, the elite only gave a short nod in acknowledgment, then in unison they turned around and left.

I blinked a few times to dispel my confusion. "What just happened?" I looked to Dusk Shine who only shrugged.

"I guess...we should be unpacking, then?" Faith offered. I nodded, then opened the door to my room while Dusk Shine did hers.


	4. Flower Bud

-Chapter IV- Flower Bud

-Canterlot, Equestria

-15th of March, 1008 A.D.

-6:45 P.M.

-Sapphire

"Sapphire?" I heard a familiar voice behind the bedroom door while I was unpacking. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, just please give me one moment, Luna." I replied. I quickly put everything I had yet to put away in their proper places into my saddlebags and set it on my bed. I used my magic to open the bedroom door to allow the princess in.

After a quick hug, Luna followed me to my bed. "Sorry that my sister wasn't able to speak with you," she said apologetically, "she and Star Swirl have something going on, something that even I don't know."

"What makes you think that?"

"She said for me not to tell you." She told me, sitting down on the bed.

The worst-case scenarios began rushing through my mind.

"I'm sure think it was nothing bad." She comforted quickly, knowing how I think, "it most likely is just some sort of surprise." She said with a smile. After a while with no conversation between us and silence filling the room, Luna suddenly got up. "I'm sorry, Sapphire, that I wasn't much of help, but I think that something is going on, and that you should know about it."

I looked up at her with a grin, "Thank you, Luna for letting me know about this..." I looked down to the ground, thinking that she turned to leave, but my jumped when she placed a hoof on my shoulder as to calm me. She looked at me with benevolent eyes, with a soft touch that would calm even the most anxious of Equestrians."Finish unpacking. Soon I shall let the moon rise, and you should be get ready to rest. Tomorrow, who knows? Maybe my sister will reveal what it is she has planned for you." She advised.

This calmed me. I took a deep breath, and nodded in understanding. "Although..." I began, "...when I finish, and you have yet to do so, may I watch you raise the moon?" I always had loved watching the rising and setting of the sun and moon. The intensity of magic required, as well as the process itself, always fascinated me to a great extent.

A bright smile graced Luna's lips. "I would love to have you there...even more if you helped me." She said, beginning to walk out.

I was instantly filled with joy. I had never done anything such as raising the moon before. It was a privilege and duty only given to the royal sisters. "I...I would love to!" I exclaimed unknowingly loud, causing my words to bounce around the room and no doubt the hallways outside the door.

Luna winced at my loud voice, then relaxed her expression into a smile. "I'm glad." She said with a laugh, "I'll wait for you, then."

"What if I take longer than expected?"

"Then Equestria will have extra hours of the sun." She said over her shoulder as she took her leave. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Thank you, Luna." I said softly, not knowing what else to say after Luna's benign gesture. She opened the door and, before shutting it behind her, gave a soft smile and a nod. As soon as the door closed, I scrambled through my things and found the small drawing Luna had given me when I was still very young, the first time I had been to Canterlot and joined Celestia's school for magic, she had given it to me just before I left to go back to The Crystal Empire. It depicted her and I standing side-by-side with big smiles on each of our faces. I then set it next to the unlit candle on the nightstand beside my bed, then looked outside through the window over my bed at the setting sun and orange-tinted skies. I then snapped myself out of my gaze and began putting away my belongings.

"Hi Sapphire, what did I miss?" Faith asked, coming into the room. "I heard you from down like three halls down."

"Oh, sorry about that, I got a little excited." I said, feeling myself blush. I quickened my pace moving things about to my liking, and I got so carried away that my magic enveloped everything in the room, practically surrounding it itself in my turquoise aura. My possessions were put away and at one point I found myself even moving the furniture to positions I found suitable, according to my obsessive compulsive disorder. Once everything was perfected, I released the objects from my mental grip and quickly bid the baby messenger dragon goodbye. I sped through the stone-walled halls, causing the eloquent, crimson carpet that ran along them to fly behind me as I galloped over them as I tried to stay from any guards as to avoid being escorted just outside where Luna would be raising the moon. Being escorted would only waste time.

I sped through the halls until I found myself in front of the Throne Room again, then retraced my steps back outside, where dusk was starting to overtake the sky. I quickly tracked down Luna, who was overlooking the shadows elongate across every object of the rest of the lands of Equestria down below towards the sunset over the edge of Canterlot. A gust of wind blew softly through my mane as I walked to the princess and dear friend.

"Ready?" She asked without turning around.

"Ready." I assured as I sat beside her. We looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. Our horns lit up our surroundings as I mustered every bit of strength I could and unleashed it through my magic. Luna's horn, which was easily twice the size of my own, glowed in its own deep blue aura and, together, we raised the moon as the sun set. I watched in awe as I felt the magic flow through me and then pool with Luna's and giving us the amazing ability to lower an object of such massive proportions.

"It really is amazing, isn't it?" Luna whispered to me, a gleam of pride in her soft eyes.

"Having the ability to raise and lower the moon?" I asked. She shook her head.

"The sight of the rising and setting of sun and moon alike. I know the consequences if the responsibility is used improperly, but it gives one a sense of importance." She paused, giving silence time to settle between us, then it was broken when her voice rose again, "thank you dearly, Sapphire for your assistance. You were of much help." She said with a joyous expression.

"Thank you for letting me be here, Luna. I know I wasn't too much help, you doing such a thing every dusk and dawn, while I was here only to make things slightly easier."

"Don't say such things! You were great!"

"I know your magic is much stronger than my own, you need not make me feel greater than I truly am. Though I appreciate it."

"No, you were amazing." She said benignly, wrapping a hoof around me and hugging me. "Do not doubt yourself, Sapphire. One should not lower oneself as to believe they are very little or nothing, for that is just as treacherous to yourself as becoming too overconfident is too others."

I smiled at her eloquently worded advice. Princess Luna I had always seen similar to that of an older sister: watching over me, protecting me from any harm. Princess Celestia, however was the eldest sister to me, warning us of any negative consequences of our actions, caring for us and always there to guide and lead us.

"It's getting late, Sapphire, why don't you retire for the night?"

Faith was already asleep when I crept into the candlelit bedroom. As always she was snugly tucked into her small basket-like bed, which was placed on the floor near the head of my own. I quietly and carefully placed my hooves in such a way while I made my way through the room so that I did not disturb the sleeping dragoness and, before climbing into my own bed for slumber to take hold of my body, gently placed a kiss upon her head as to bid her goodnight. She slowly opened her eyes and, as I clambered into bed, whispered softly, "Well done raising the moon."

I turned to her, then whispered back, "thank you, Faith. Now head back to sleep, something tells me we've got quite a day ahead of us tomorrow." She nodded in acknowledgment as she closed her eyes again then turned over. When I was under the covers of the exquisite bed of the castle's chambers, I looked back at her soundly asleep. I lied my weary head on the soft pillow and within seconds was asleep myself. Though I do not have any recollection of what I had dreamed of, it still set happiness and warmness into my heart and allowed me pleasant and restful peace throughout the night. It was Princess Celestia that awoke me from my slumber, softly calling my name as to wake me gently. When I gathered enough energy as to rise, I looked up at her as I continued to sit.

"Sapphire, wake up. I had breakfast prepared for you and your friends." She said calmly.

I was taken aback, not expecting such a thing to be done for us. "Thank you, princess." She smiled, waiting for me to get out of bed. When I was on the ground, I was about to wake Faith, but I found that her bed was empty and made. "Where's..." My words faded away. Celestia gestured for me to follow her. As I followed her, the scent of fresh corn and sweet hay met my nose. When at the end of one of the halls, we stopped before a double door, which Celestia opened when we neared it, revealing the room used as the royal sisters' dining room, with long tables set neatly throughout with exquisite dishes set across them.

"Sapphire! Look at this!" I heard Dusk Shine say. She was seated beside Princess Luna and an empty chair, which I walked to. My gaze trailed through every dish prepared for us. I sat between Dusk Shine and Faith, and Celestia sat across from me, next to Star Swirl.

"What is all of this?" I asked, agape.

"This..." Star Swirl said, looking at the variety of dishes, "is a...propositional feast, so to speak. All thanks to Cornflower of the Maze family" He said, nodding his head at a yellow mare with a light-brown mane standing near him.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Star Swirl and I spoke about it, and I would be delighted if you, Dusk Shine, and Faith...would like to stay here in Canterlot." Celestia said with a smile.

This struck me like a rock. I looked to Faith, who appeared just as dumbfounded as I felt, then Dusk Shine, who only shrugged. I thought about my quaint home in The Crystal Empire, the often visits I always made to its extensive variety of books in the library. My entire life had been practically spent there, and as for Dusk Shine, who had never left the city until this trip. My mouth opened to speak but I uttered no words.

"Now I understand that this is quite the decision," Star Swirl spoke again, "so we are more than willing to give you time to think about it, so long as we have your answer soon, please."

I swallowed a bite of apple as he finished. Of course I loved the city, but I didn't know what were to lie ahead if I accepted or declined. I took a deep breath as to gather the words in my mind. "Thank you...I will think about." I assured. Celestia nodded, then Star Swirl.

The rest of the breakfast sped by extremely fast, and Faith, Dusk Shine and I started to leave simultaneously with no words spoken between us. Just before leaving the room, I mustered the courage to speak once more, "thank you, for the breakfast...it was delightful." Princess Celestia nodded in acknowledgment with a smile while she gathered the dishes with Luna and Star Swirl.

As we made our way through the castle, I couldn't help but break the silence that enveloped us. "What do you think of this?"

"I have no idea." Faith said plainly.

"I...I don't know what to think." Dusk Shine said weakly. "It's like taking a short break from life and then...saying goodbye to everything you know."

I sighed, "How about this..." I started, "we all think about this, get used to the Equestrians living here, see if we like the locals, the culture...and if we like it, well, we can decide from there." I looked to them for a response, and they both nodded in agreement.

I walked aimlessly about the market square, not knowing where to head or why. A though occurred to me that I should study things about Canterlot while I meet Equestrians. _I might find something interesting and, who knows? I could meet a friend or two who share in my interests._ I thought. I nodded to myself seeing the good point that I offered. Then the first thing that entered my thoughts about this was something that I meant to do for a time, which was studying the flora and fauna of Canterlot, seeing as how I already had multiple times of everything in The Crystal Empire. However, every time I made a trip into the grand city, the thought was always lost in my excitement. "Yeah..." I said quietly to myself.

I began to make my way to the Canterlot Botanical Gardens, a place that I had sometimes wished to explore. I trotted about, while I examined the beautiful architecture of the capital of Equestria, and in no direct way, gradually made my way to the building that, though I wouldn't be able to know the exact location, I would hopefully be able to identify the building and recognize it at least a little.

My hooves clicked as they made contact with the stone walkways twisting across the gorgeous parks and miniature plots of grass. Of course, it wasn't long before I found myself hopelessly lost amidst the identical nature scenes and buildings. I looked about frantically, desperately searching for anything that would stand out and give me somewhat of an idea of were I was. The closest thing of which I was able to find was a large tree with cobblestone walkways moving around it, placing it in the very center of a cobblestone road. Eventually I at last gave up and stopped beside an empty carriage.

I watched as a pale green-bodied mare with a pale-yellow mane joyously trotted along to the large tree, quietly humming to herself as she bounced along. I watched, intrigued while she stopped before the foliage and inspected it very closely, then left only for a minute to return with a green pail of water with three white daisies painted to the side, resembling her cutie mark. She tipped her head to allow the water to flow from the pail onto the ground, disappearing as it was absorbed by the tree. After a few seconds, she abruptly stopped, then set it down beside her. She then removed the saddlebags that were resting on her back to reveal a pair of wings. She flew up and disappeared into the bright-green leaves. Multiple cracks followed, then dead branches began to fall from among the ancient tree's limbs. When twigs and branches were scattered around the tree's trunk, she flew down and began to sort the wood in a small pile. When it was cleaned, she took the pail and left again, then flew back with a garbage bag. She bagged the wood, then gathered her things and began to leave. I galloped toward her to ask if she knew where the gardens were.

As soon as she noticed me coming to her, she became frightened and began to run the opposite direction. "No, wait!" I yelled to her, "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to know where..." I trailed off, seeing as how she escaped from my view. I sighed heavily, then walked away. I noticed that she left the bag of limbs, and took it with my magic as to throw it away. When I began to take my leave, I felt as though I was being watched again. I turned back to the direction where the Equestrian ran, and saw her watching me timidly in an alley. I stopped in my tracks and smiled and softly as I could. I slowly walked towards her, then gradually sped up so that I was in a normal trot. "Hi..." I said loud enough so that she could hear me.

She backed away a step or two, hiding her face behind her curly, pale mane. "Sorry..." She mumbled, barely audible.

"It's fine." I said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The closer she was the clearer she became. She stared at me with her soft, blue eyes, unsure of her next action. She began to smile.

"I'm...Flower Bud..." She managed to say.

I smiled back. "I'm Sapphire. Nice to meet you." I said as benevolently as I could.

"...hi." she whispered. I guess I got too close, because she took another step back, and tripped over herself. I held out a hoof for her to pull herself up, which she took. "I'm sorry about that...I wasn't expecting anyone to come out of nowhere like that..."

"No, I'm sorry. It must've been scary for me to run to you like that. I'm new around here, and I was just wondering where I could find the Canterlot Bota-" Her gasp cut me short.

"The Canterlot Botanical Gardens?" She asked excitedly with a smile.

This was unexpected, so her spontaneous reaction caused for me to jump. "Yeah...I guess you know where it is then?" I asked with a nervous smile.

She blushed, backing away again. "Sorry...I get a little excited." She apologized with a embarrassed smile. "I work at the Canterlot Botanical Gardens. I'm more than fascinated with plants, so it just seemed like the perfect place for me to be."

"Oh, neat! I heard Canterlot has quite the vast variety of flora."

She nodded, "it does. That's why it's so fascinating! All of Equestria has unique plants respective to its environment." She said, beginning to lead me back to the tree. "They all live well enough on their own _because_ they all know just what to do at all times, no matter where it is they were planted and grow, even in the most desolate terrains with so little water, like a desert. But even as it may be, sometimes they need some extra help, like this tree." She continued, looking intently up to the tree.

"So that's what you were doing, caring for the tree...which is what this is, then?" I asked, bringing the bag beside me.

She nodded, "those are limbs that were dead on the tree, and when trees have dying branches, it tries to heal them. However, if it has too many, then it tries to heal them all at once, giving all of its energy and possibly causing the whole being to die."

"So you were removing the dead limbs so that the tree wouldn't have to worry about the responsibility of reviving them."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. She gestured for me to follow her. "Come on, I'll show you where the gardens are."

I nodded appreciatively, "thank you."

She began to walk in the direction she ran in the first place towards the alleyway, took her things and strapping her saddlebags to her back, then continued walking, with me following a few paces behind. We maneuvered through the various streets as they twisted and turned, with nothing but silence between us. I didn't know what to say and I didn't know if it was her shyness or she was just the same.

"So...um..." She began, "you are from the Crystal Empire?"

"How'd you..." I started, then looked down and remembered that I was a Crystalline Equestrian. "...right...nevermind." I said with an embarrassed laugh. "So you said Flower Bud, right?

"Mhm...but not very many Equestrians know me, other than the mare who takes care of Canterlot's plants..."

"How come?"

She paused for a moment. "...the same reason I ran from you. I'm kind of..."

"...shy?" I asked. She nodded in response. "Well, being known as the mare who takes care of the plants doesn't sound like something I'd want to be known as."

"I...don't really have very many friends...that's probably why."

I felt a sense of pity for the timid mare. She had to have been about my age, and her shyness was obviously the reason why she didn't have that many friends. She seemed to be kind and caring enough, but it was her fear of others that got in the way. She wasn't trying for any pity, that much I could tell. "Well...I'll be your friend, if you want." I offered.

"That'd be great, Sapphire...thank you." She replied with a smile. We both stopped simultaneously when we heard yelling from a distance. When I looked up in the air where I thought I heard it, fear bolted through me when I saw a pegasus flying towards me at full-speed. My instincts took hold of me when I teleported myself to the side about a foot, allowing the crashing Equestrian to fly past me. When she kept going I quickly teleported her through a tree that was in her course, then grabbed her in mid-air, slowing her and giving her the opportunity to slow herself down with her wings so that she could stop before she plummeted into the ground.

Flower Bud and I galloped to where she stopped, and she yelled, "Lightning! Are you okay?" then turned to me without stopping, "thank you Sapphire..."

She landed with one wing still sticking out bent backwards while she folded back her second, rubbing her head. She looked at me. "I'm so sorry about that, I was flying and I lost control, then when I tried to stop..."

I recognized the situation, and guessed what happened, "when you tried to stop, did you hear a crack, and your wing began to hurt?" She appeared confused, then nodded. "The air got trapped in your wing and built up too much air resistance, and it gave out." I explained, gingerly holding the wing up with my magic. I examined it, confirming my suspicion.

She looked at me with her dumbfounded expression again. "...what?"

"You broke your wing." I said simply.

"Oh my..." Flower Bud gasped.

"I'm White Lightning..." The mare said. "I take it you're the one Cornflower set the feast for? The Crystalline, right?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Lightning, were you trying to do the sonic boom again?" Flower Bud asked.

She let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck, "yeah, kinda..."

"The sonic boom?" I asked quizzically, still examining the wing.

"Yeah!" She said, trying to fly into the air again, but quickly brought back down by her wing. She winced in pain, landing again. "It's only been spoken of. Never. Before. Accomplished." She said in a suspenseful tone. "It's said that when a pegasus goes _really_ fast, they create a blast of energy behind them in an amazing rainbow of colors!" She stopped, then looked as though something just struck her. "What's your name, by the way?"

"She's Sapphire." Flower Bud piped in.

Lightning laughed, "I guess you've met Flower Bud."

"Yeah, I kind of scared her..."

"Oh no, it's fine." Bud assured, "I get scared easily. I don't want you feeling bad."

I smiled. "Thanks, Flower Bud. Alright, White Lightning, you might not like this. I'm sorry, but I'll have to snap the bone back into place."

"Wait, what?"  
>"Just hold on..." I said, placing a hoof where the wing bent as a lever, then using my magic to force the broken bone back into its correct position. She winced in intense pain, holding her breath to keep her from screaming.<p>

"...thanks..." She squeaked as to keep her pain in control.

"Here, Lightning, you need to go to the apothecary." She turned to me, "Sorry, Sapphire..." "Oh no, it's fine."

"Here, Sapphire, can you help us? Maybe you can tell the nurse what happened because, no offense, but I have no idea what you said."

"Is that alright?" Bud asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'm not doing anything, I was just going to kill time. Lead the way!"

"Really, Lightning? Again?" The nurse asked when we walked in to the apothecary shop.

"Yeah, I know..." She said, followed by an embarrassed laugh. "I also kinda went through a stall, I think when I started falling. Gave me an aching neck."

The nurse sighed, then slowly placed a hoof on her forehead, then let out a quiet laugh. "Okay, well, come on." She said, waving a hoof toward her as to gesture for her to follow. They disappeared behind a wall at the other end of the room.

"Oh, Lightning..." Bud said beneath her breath.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

"Every once in awhile...she's been trying to do the sonic boom for years. Thank you for helping her back there."

"It was no trouble, all I did was tell her what happened, then snapped her wing back. It should help heal it, even if by a little, it should quicken the healing process." Silence followed. "So you and Lightning are friends?"

She nodded, "we met when I first came here from Cloudsdale. She was patient with my anxiety and fears. Her actions were benign and she was the only one who actually wanted to know me." She shrugged. "We've been close since."

"I'd imagine."

More silence. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Lightning said that Cornflower told her about two Crystalline Equestrians and a baby dragon. Are they your friends?"

I nodded happily. "Dusk Shine and I met when I was 6...she helped me through a...troubled time. Eventually Princess Celestia came and took care of me. She wanted me to stay in Canterlot, but it seemed wrong to leave..." An epiphany struck me. "Dusk Shine was like an older sister, and so was Princess Luna."

"You know Princesses Celestia and Luna? Well, I mean, I know you were at their castle, but I just assumed that you were there for a welcome."

"Yeah, we...they were like family...and Faith, the dragon, I had to hatch when I decided that I wanted to join Celestia's School of Magic. I was able to join, but since I didn't want to leave The Crystal Empire, Celestia understood and had Star Swirl teach me when I was still there while I made visits to Canterlot now and then for Celestia to continue teaching me." When I said this, I heard Flower Bud gasp. When I looked at her, she looked as though she remembered something. She was wide-eyed. "What's wrong?"

"...nothing..." She said.

"What?"

"It's...nothing, really..."

"Sapphire? Can you please come in here?" The nurse asked, poking her head from behind the wall.


	5. White Lightning

-Chapter V- White Lightning

-Canterlot, Equestria

-16th of March, 1008 A.D.

-11:45 A.M.

-Sapphire

"Sapphire, can you please come in here?"

I looked at the nurse, turning my gaze from Flower Bud. "Yeah, sure." I said, trotting to the blue mare. She lead me to a small white room, with a lot of different instruments used for examining a patient. The snow-white mare with a gray mane, White Lightning, was seated on a stone bench with a brown stallion looking over her wing, wrapping it in bandages so that it could heal properly.

"Ah, are you Sapphire?" He asked. I nodded. "Very good, could you please tell me what it is that happened?"

The three of them looked at me. I took a deep breath, and began explaining. "When she was going as fast as she was, she told me that she lost control, and tried to stop herself." The stallion slowly raised his chin with a smile, knowing where this was going. "When the air resistance built up in her wing, it gave out and broke."

"Very good, young mare. What was your name again?" The stallion congratulated.

"Sapphire, sir."

"Hmm...well, I see that you've already snapped the wing in its rightful position, that should help tremendously." He said.

"Thanks, Sapphire." Lightning said.

I smiled. "It was no trouble."

"I do not recall ever seeing you around here." The stallion commented. "Have you just recently arrived from The Crystal Empire?" I nodded. "I've heard the Empire's ruler is beginning to lose himself."

"I'm not sure what to think about King Sombra, to be completely honest. I just prefer to stay out of such conflicts."

"And what a wise decision that is." He stopped and looked me over for a second or two, then bowed his head. "Thank you, Sapphire, for your help. White Lightning here hadn't told me that she was attempting the sonic boom again." He looked at her and shook his head when she nervously smiled back at him, most likely had been told not to do so a plethora of times. He sighed, "Lightning...how many times now..." He trailed off.

"I can do it! I know I can!" She replied.

"But I just don't see why you would want to. You've tried many times and each attempt ending only in failure."

"Because..."

The doctor stared at her for a few moments, expecting a reply, but quickly gave up, shaking his head. "Well, you will have to keep from flying for a few days because of this incident, okay?"

She nodded.

White Lightning and I walked out of the room and returned to the waiting room, where Flower Bud still awaited. "Oh1 W-what did he say?" She asked.

She wriggled her wing still covered in bandages which kept the appendage parallel to a splint, "practically the same as usual. Although this time it'll only take a few days he said."

"Only a few?"

"Yeah..." Lightning looked at me, as though trying to recall a distant memory.

"Is there something the matter?" I asked.

"No...I just thought-" she stopped, "...nevermind." I gave a puzzled look, which she ignored.

"I should be getting back to the royal gardens..." Flower Bud spoke up, "Sapphire, would you still like to join me?"

I started to accept the invitation, but Lightning stopped me. "Flower Bud, is it alright if Sapphire went with me? I want to talk to you." She said to me.

"Um...I don't mind. That is, if she doesn't." She said, looking to me for my answer.

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess." The three of us left from the apothecary, then Lightning and I turned in the opposite direction than that of which Flower Bud took. After a few minutes of silence between us, I decided to find why she wanted for me to come with her. "So Flower Bud told me you two have been friends for quite a time." I said in an attempt at making conversation.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I just want to introduce myself when I'm _not _in overwhelming pain. Like I said, I'm White Lightning, but you can just call me Lightning, everybody does."

"Nice to meet you, Lightning. I'm Sapphire."

"Nice to meet you too. I heard you might be staying here from now on."

I was taken aback that she knew of Celestia's proposal. "Yeah, how'd you know? I mean, maybe...I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet."

"Cornflower told me, and, well, you sure have already made an impression upon a few of the Equestrians around here."

"I have? How so?"

"It's a rarity for a Crystalline to be here in Canterlot. Which might also explain why you look so familiar. And Flower Bud rarely is able to become friends with others so easily."

"Oh." _Familiar? Is she talking about my past visits?_

"Plus Cornflower told me about the dragon you were with, and the other Crystalline."

"Yeah, that was Faith and Dusk Shine."

"Who was the dragon?"

"Faith."

She appeared confused. "Why do you have a dragon with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's no secret most dragons of Equestria aren't exactly the kindest of creatures. I'm surprised she hasn't tempted your life."

"What?!" I was surprised that such a suggestion would even be brought up. I did not know of any dragons that would kill. Then again, Faith was the _only_ dragon that I've come across, though I had always wanted to study a fully-developed dragon, watch in awe as I admired its brilliantly shining scales and large, rippling muscles. I had only seen pictures of them in my books, but I always admired their ways of life, wanting to unlock the secrets of their cultures.

"Well, most dragons are typically...you know..." I raised in eyebrow. "They are usually creatures of destruction, unstoppable to most."

I quietly laughed beneath my breath at the thought of Faith trying to be violent. "Faith is only a _baby_ dragon, and one with a conscience, at that. She would never even think of doing something as such." The idea of her developing into a monstrous dragon of epic proportions had occurred to me many a times, but each thought was quickly swept away by her only proving her innocence. I had hatched her, taken care of her, raised her. Most dragons were never so privileged, hence their actions.

"Well, you never know..." The fading of her words and following silence mixed concern with the other emotions I had been feeling up to this point, of which, was unneeded.

"So, are you from Canterlot?" I asked, trying to push the unsettling silence away.

"No, actually I'm from Las Pegasus. Also known as the most recent play-thing of Discord, turning it upside-down like that."

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry about that."

"Don't be. I just wish I could face Discord face-to-face, then I'd show him just who he's messing with." She boasted, attempting at flying into the air, but unable to and quickly grounded by her bandaged wing. I could easily believe she was from Las Pegasus, she obviously did not have the attitude of an Equestrian that had been raised with Canterlot's cultures. Even the way she spoke and acted differentiated from the habits of those from Canterlot or the Crystal Empire. "Well, I'm sure you've probably got to go meet Flower Bud back at the Royal Gardens."

"Royal Gardens?" I hadn't heard of such a place.

"Yeah, Princess Celestia said that she wanted the staff of the Canterlot Botanical Gardens to create a garden in her courtyard, putting Flower Bud in charge. She was so excited." She said with a smile. "It's going to have a whole bunch of flora and fauna there, most of which endangered so they can rebuild their population there without worry of predators."

"Sounds delightful..." I said in amazement.

"Yeah, if you're in that kinda stuff. I mean, it's not that it's not cool, but I've never been into such a topic. I'll let you get to it."

A nervous laugh escaped my lips. "Well, the thing is..."

A smile graced Lightning's lips again, "come on, I'll lead you there."

"Thanks, Lightning."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, Sapphire!" I heard as we entered the castle's courtyard. I turned to the direction the call came to find Faith running towards us excitedly. Lightning backed away a step as she stopped before me. "I found something about that stallion you were looking at earlier!"

"_Faith!_" I said, embarrassed. "Leave such matters be. Please don't get yourself involved."

The excitement faded from her eyes and her shoulders drooped. "Oh, you're no fun." I flashed a quick demanding glance and she smiled nervously. "Fine, fine. I just thought you might want to know that his name is Head Start." She noticed Lightning, who still stood beside me. "Who's this?"

"This is White Lightning. Lightning, this is Faith."

"Hi!" Faith said brightly.

"...Hi." Lightning replied warily.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"No, sorry. I'm just somewhat exhausted, is all. I should probably get some rest. The gardens should be through the ballroom of the castle, go through the doors that lead outside." She directed as she turned to leave. "Bye, Sapphire. Bye Faith." She began trotting away, but stopped. "Oh, and Sapphire?"

"Yes?"

"If you can, stop by the mane salon. There's a unicorn there named Shining Star who I'd imagine would be more than happy to meet you."

"I'll see what I can do, hopefully I can remember." I told her.

"Alright, thanks!" She called behind her, disappearing into the distance.

Faith and I looked at each other, puzzled. It was obvious her and I were thinking the same thing. "Why did she act like that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure...she hadn't acted like that when she crashed or when we were talking."

"Wait, what happened?"


	6. Vanilla Cream

-Chapter VI- Vanilla Cream

-Canterlot, Equestria

-16th of March, 1008 A.D.

-12:04 P.M.

-Sapphire

I walked through the castle's courtyard with Faith still on my back as we both still relentlessly pondered what reason it was White Lightning had acted the way she did. Using my magic to open the door into the castle, I unconsciously made my way through the entryway from the front doors and up the stairs where the ballroom was. I looked to the ground at my hooves as the ground beneath them continuously moved behind me. I was pulled from my thoughts when I accidentally bumped into someone else, sending us both to the ground and Faith tumbling off of my back.

"I'm sorry about that." I heard a deep male voice say apologetically. I winced as I rubbed my head, looking up from the ground to the stallion I had walked into. It was the stallion guard from the day before. He held out a hoof for me to pull myself up, which I took uneasily.

"I-er-uh..." I stammered.

"Hey, I remember you from yesterday." He said.

I felt myself blush. "Yeah, the mare who ran into the pole..."

"I wasn't thinking of that, but yeah, I guess so. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I really should start looking where I'm going." I said with a laugh. "Faith, are you okay?"

She landed upside-down the way she had fallen, but at a low enough height that she wasn't hurt, and I couldn't help but let a quick giggle escape my lips as she looked helplessly at me, struggling to get back to her feet. I used my magic to lift her in the air and put her right-side up again, then set her back down. She stumbled for a moment. "Yeah, a little dizzy now, but other than that, I'm peachy. Thanks."

"I'm really sorry about that, miss. I'm Head Start, by the way." He said.

"I...I...uh..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"You're Sapphire." Faith said plainly.

"Yeah, that." I said, blushing again.

"It was nice meeting you, Sapphire." He said, beginning to dash the direction which I had just came.

"Head Start..." I whispered beneath my breath to myself. I noticed Faith looking at me with a wide smile. "What?" I asked.

"Aww, somebody's is in love!" Faith said.

I shot her a glance, and she quickly hushed with a slight smile still gracing her lips. "Come on." I said.

"I told you his name was Head Start. Did you not believe me or something?" I did not reply as to change the subject. Luckily Faith must've understood. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Apparently Princess Celestia is having a garden being built with all sorts of flora and fauna." My words echoed throughout the empty ballroom. "Flower Bud is in charge and I think she wanted to show me around."

I looked expectantly at Faith, who only looked puzzled in return. "Who?"

"She...well, you'll see when we get there." I walked through the door leading outside on the other side of the ballroom, revealing a large, open garden full of bright green plants, most of which, not yet planted into the ground. I trotted alongside Faith through the landscape, admiring the multiple decorations all about. We passed by a large group of stallion Earthen Equestrians hard at work planting the trees and bushes. I scanned the area for Flower Bud, then found her flying about, giving glasses of ice water on a silver tray to some exhausted Earthen mares. When she saw Faith and I she set down the tray on a marble pedestal, said something to a familiar Earthen mare who picked the tray back up and continued to offer the water.

She galloped over to us, flying over a few wheelbarrows filled with soil and landing back onto the ground then slowed to a trot when nearing us. "Oh, hi Sapphire." She looked at Faith still standing beside me, then smiled, "who's this?"

"I'm Faith, Sapphire's messenger dragon. I assume you are Flower Bud?"

She happily nodded. "Come on, I'll show you two around." She said, taking to the air and began leading us about the garden. "Since not much is done yet, this might be a bit quick." She said softly.

I realized something as we browsed through the foliage that was strewn about with no order, which slightly set an ache in my stomach. "Sapphire? What's wrong?" Faith asked.

"Nothing." I assured.

Faith rolled her eyes, "it's your 'obsessive compulsive disorder' again, isn't it?"

"A little." I said, using my magic to pick up a few trees and plant them firmly in the ground. I found myself digging holes in the soil perfectly sized for the plants I had readied for each one, clearing the trail through the foliage of those that were yet to be planted and placing them in rows from tallest to shortest as I progressed. I was so deeply engrossed in the process that I didn't notice Flower Bud and Faith watching me as I did it until seconds after its completion. "Eheh..." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck out of uneasiness. "Sorry..."

"No, please don't be. That was...well..." I turned around to see my work. I had done at least a fifth of the entire garden with the entire crew looking at me.

"That was...AWESOME!" I heard someone yell. Before I could respond, I was confronted by a white Earthen mare with a brown mane that bounced with each of her step. She looked at me in awe with brown eyes sparkling and her mouth in a big smile agape.

"Uhh...thanks?" I said, puzzled.

"How did you do that?" She asked in astonishment.

"Oh, I uh..." I didn't know what to say.

Then she gasped really loud. "Wait a minute! You're the Crystalline unicorn Cornflower told me about!"

I looked at Flower Bud with eyes pleading for an explanation. "This is Vanilla Cream."

"Who the hoof is Cornflower?" I asked. She seemed to had told everyone about me.

"I'm the mare who was at the feast this mornin'." I heard a mare say in a typical country accent. "Hiya Flower Bud."

"Hi, Cornflower..." Flower Bud greeted back softly with a shy grin as the mare revealed herself to me with a smile. Cornflower was the earthen yellow mare with a light-brown mane, the very same that was at the feast that Star Swirl had credited for making the feast that very morning.

"So YOU'RE the baby dragon Cornflower was talking about!" I turned to Vanilla Cream, who was examining Faith practically from every angle, circling the poor dragon as the mare admired every detail of her shining blue scales. "Just imagine if Shining Star saw you! Or Sapphire, as a matter of fact! Shining Star has always admired the brilliance of Crystallines' sterling coats."

"So that must be why Lightning told me to visit her." I said.

"Probably, but I wouldn't go showin' Faith to Lightning." Cornflower said.

Faith and I looked at each other, puzzled. "What's wrong with Faith?" I asked them.

Cornflower, Flower Bud, and Vanilla Cream all looked at each other nervously. "Let's just say...Lightning has had some...encounters with dragons in the past." Flower Bud said uneasily.

"I guess that's why she acted the way she did around you." I said to Faith.

"What did she do?" Vanilla asked.

"She seemed hesitant, and very cautious. I felt as though she saw me as a monster." Faith said.

"Ah wouldn't worry about it, Faith." Cornflower assured, "she just needs to adjust to you, is all."

"It doesn't matter, I guess."

"So how's Canterlot?" Vanilla asked with a smile. "Are you gonna stay?"

"I'm not sure yet." I said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, Vanilla. Leave the poor mare alone." Cornflower said, amused.

"It's alright, I'm just not so used to so much energy."

"Yep, I'm weird!" Vanilla exclaimed with a wide smile. I couldn't help but laugh at her silliness. "Come on! I'll show you around town, if you want."

"Oh, it's fine. Flower Bud was going to do that." I told her. "Thank you though."

"You go with Vanilla, Sapphire. I'm going to be here for awhile anyway."

"AWESOME!" Vanilla screamed, jumping in the air with excitement. Before I could say anything, she wrapped her hoof around mine and pulled me out of the Royal Gardens with amazing speed. Just as we were about to leave, she stopped. "Oh, wait." She said, then dashed out of sight, then immediately returned with Faith on her back. "Let's go!"

We sped through the castle ballroom, with me struggling to keep up with Vanilla Cream and her quick pace. Faith, who was on Vanilla's back, was thrown up and down while the energetic mare she rode bounced onward. When we were out in the courtyard, Vanilla stopped amidst some Equestrians, and greeted them as though they were the closest friends, while I still trotted as fast as I could just to catch up with her.

When I stopped I was beside the earthen mare, struggling to grasp for air. "Oops, sorry." She said sympathetically. "I'm holding us up." She said when she began bouncing away again. "Bye Dark Chocolate! Bye Sugar Cube!" The dark-brown stallion with a nearly black mane and piece of chocolate cake for a cutie mark nodded and waved farewell while the pink mare with a purple mane and two sugar cubes as a cutie mark did the same. I sighed and began galloping again to keep up with Vanilla. I could tell Faith was entertained by the ride that Vanilla was giving her, seeing her smile as she clung on to the mare's sides.

"Come on slow-poke! This is where I work!" Vanilla Cream exclaimed when she drifted to a stop, sending a dense dust cloud into the air. I tripped over my own hoof as I clambered to keep up with her sending me to the ground and with my hoofs on top of my head as I lied on the ground looking up at Vanilla, who winced as I performed the stunt. "Are you okay?" She asked, picking me back up.

I brushed myself off. "Yeah, thanks."

"Sorry, I should slow down." She said with a laugh and a nervous smile.

"No, you're fine. So this is where you work?" I asked, turning to the building that stood before us. It was a large bakery, with a brick chimney that blew out smoke.

"Yep, welcome to...The Bread Basket!" She said excitedly. I then noticed Vanilla's cutie mark, a cupcake with white frosting on it. As I examined the bakery, the scent of fresh-baked bread hit my nose, and I guess it did Faith's, too, because I heard her stomach growl with hunger.

"I guess I'm hungry." She said, rubbing the back of her neck with an embarrassed laugh.

Vanilla Cream and I looked at each other, both of us trying to fight back laughing ourselves which caused us to have goofy grins on our faces. "Come on, Faith." I offered, "I've got some bits."

"Nope! I've got you guys." Vanilla said joyously as she happily trotted to the bakery's front door. Her mane bounced with each step.

"No, really Vanilla. It's nice of you to offer but I've got it." I said graciously. I trotted through the candy-like doors of The Bread Basket, only to bump into someone else. I rubbed my head as I sat on the ground, looking at who it was I had bumped into.

"Sorry about tha-oh hey, Sapphire!" I heard Dusk Shine say.

"Dusk Shine?" I asked. We looked at each other and laughed hysterically at both our clumsiness and the coincidence.

"Wow, Sapphire. You're really clumsy today, aren't you?" Faith said, getting off of Vanilla's back. "First Head Start, then over yourself, now Dusk Shine!"

I got up, lending a hoof to Dusk Shine and pulled her up. We rubbed our foreheads where we had ran into each other, trying to subdue the pain. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" She asked.

I smiled, then nodded. "Dusk Shine, this is Vanilla Cream." I said, pointing a hoof to Vanilla, who smiled brightly and waved a hoof.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Dusk Shine said politely, walking to Vanilla and outstretching a hoof for her to shake in greetings. Vanilla, however, did not move, but stood where she was in silence, completely lost in amazement as her eyes sparkled in awe.

"Vanilla? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She shook herself to her senses. "What? Oh, yeah! I just..."

After waiting a few moments, Dusk Shine, Faith, and I looked at each other in puzzlement. "You just what?" Faith asked.

"Well, I had this dream a few days ago." Vanilla said reluctantly. It was actually the quietest I had heard her speak so far.

"A dream?" Dusk Shine asked.

"Yeah, I thought I recognized Sapphire, but I didn't know where, but now I remember because you were there too! Have you ever had moments where you just remember something, but you don't know from where or when? But everything just clicks all at once."

Dusk Shine and I looked at each other in a concerned manner. Obviously she had the same thoughts as I. The fact that Vanilla had dreamed of us was somewhat...unsettling, albeit only a miniscule detail that would have no other significance whatsoever. However, the more I thought about it afterwords, Lightning had also mentioned that I had seemed familiar, for whatever reason. Though it confused me, I paid no mind to it and simply ignored the matter, returning my thoughts to Vanilla and Dusk Shine.

"Just forget I said anything." Vanilla said.

I was about to say something before the sound of Faith's stomach growling reverberated through the air, catching my attention and reminding me that we still stood before the bakery. I smiled, and looked at the two mares and Faith, "let's go find something to eat, shall we?"


End file.
